Kurama needs help
by JamReactor
Summary: Kurama may be strong, but he is certainly not all knowing. For instance, you'd think all that time he spent trapped inside Jinchūriki he would have learned a thing or two. The villagers of the leaf will strongly suggest you see a doctor.


I have not posted a story in a long time. Please excuse any errors. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"For years, people have lived in fear of the nine tailed beasts named Kyuubi. Until one night, it broke free. The lives it took forever sealed its fate as a beast to be

feared-" Iruka-sensei was interrupted by a commotion outside.

"HA! We need to run faster Kurama! I think they are catching up!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

A giant blur rushed past the academy windows yipping. Iruka was at a loss. This was his life now. His brand new batch of academy kids were all screaming and

laughing trying to crowd up against the window. Naruto and Kyuubi were getting chased by Anbu, and he thought his hair is starting to grey prematurely. That was

not the worst of it. Kyuubi, or as he told everyone to call him Kurama, literally knows nothing about humans. One might think that all the time he spent inside of

them has given him profound knowledge about humans. Unfortunately, that is not true at all. Kurama is a socially awkward giant. He has caused so many awkward

conversations that people know to stay away from him. It does nothing to help his case. He has no clue on social norms. It leads him to say whatever he might be

thinking even if it's horrifyingly inappropriate. The last thing he needs is to be pushed away from society even more, but it is extremely difficult trying to get a socially

awkward Fox on the same page for a number or reasons. Kurama can not read. Foxes by nature are naturally confused by language. So it was not much of a surprise

when he launched question after question as to what different signs around the village mean. He has had many tutors, but ultimately they all failed. Naruto

surprisingly got pretty far teaching him by himself. To everyone's surprise, Kurama is learning and actually comprehending him. Unfortunately, Kurama has also taken

the time to learn how to prank people with Naruto, and he often adds his own input. So why are they running away today? The off duty anbu had all decided to head

to the hot springs today to relax. Naruto and Kurama snuck in and replaced all their clothes with maid outfits. Kurama replaced their weapons with feather dusters

and other household cleaning products. They quickly hid everything in the trees around the village. They were considerate enough not to bother the face mask. It

allowed them to chase them around while remaining anonymous. Although Kurama had caught a glimpse of all of them blushing. Kurama's body quickly shifted from

his original form down to his more manageable human-sized form. The drawbacks were fierce as it made him use more energy to cover land faster with his shorter

body. The perks were considerable seeing as it allowed him to be able to hide better with and Naruto split up to confuse the ninja running after them in maid

costumes. They had compulsions on the clothes that made them all address both of them as sir. A chorus of stop sir made them break out into a fit of giggles before

they broke off. The anbu quickly realized what happened however and stopped trying to talk instead pushed themselves to run faster. Kurama started provoking them

to get a response.

" My little servants, shouldn't you be cleaning up after that huge commotion you made?" Kurama smirked at them.

"With all due respect sir we just want our clothes." One of them had spoken up.

'Oh, you sly kitsune Naruto. I mean seriously adding a compulsion to make them be nice. You are a prank genius. ' Kurama thought as he quickly turned a corner and

started heading for one of the unused training grounds. The grass and weeds were overgrown making it difficult for them to spot him maneuvering had dug a hole big

enough for him the other day around here after he thoroughly explored to try and remember the land. The weeds got thicker the deeper you got into the middle of

the training grounds, and since they could no longer see him they would have to rely on the trees. You could not see the hole from the trees; they were not tall

enough to see the head of the overgrowth. He had chosen this training ground because of that specifically. He ducked into the hole should be getting close to him

soon. Naruto was supposed to howl so he could quickly move to the trap they set. It was a mud pit a bit farther back behind the trees. If you were not careful, you'd

slip and fall. He could hear the stomping of feet among the weeds as the ninja made their way to the trees. Kurama smirked to himself. It was just like how he and

that brat planned it. He waited a little longer and trained his ears to see if he could hear anyone else coming. He did not have to wait long it seems. Naruto howled,

and he quickly sprang up from the hole causing a chorus of Sir from all around the field. He darted back into the trees cackling the whole way. He jumped over some

rocks, and he swung on a branch to avoid the mud pit. The Anbu fell into the pit with screams that weren't very manly. Naruto came to stand by Kurama grinning.

"Now you guys will have to lick yourselves." Kurama laughed.

See this is exactly the type of stuff Kurama is known for. Naruto's grin faltered.

"That's...That's... not how this works. That's not how any of this works."Naruto trailed off.

" But the sage told this lady after he spilt his sake on her that he would lick her clean." Kurama 's reponded.

Naruto's horrified screeching lasted a couple of minutes, and even though Kurama couldn't see the Anbu member's faces he could hear a couple of groans signifying

they too were screaming only internally.

"No, they are likely to go to the public bathhouse."Naruto coughed.

"I thought bathing was a two person thing." Kurama responded while tilting his head.

" I don't even want to know." Naruto sighed.

After returning the clothes to the Anbu, Kurama began thinking about this new concept called public bathing.

This concept of public bathing was new to him. He decided tomorrow he would experience this phenomenon for his self.


End file.
